Twas The Night Before Christmas
by Rossellini
Summary: Naomi and Alyssa enjoy their first Christmas together. Sweet Naomi and Alyssa fluff.  Oneshot. Some Naomi x Little Guy.


**Since nobody writes Naomi and Alyssa fluff, I couldn't help but make my own.**

* * *

><p>The night before Christmas was heralded by a great snowfall, blanketing Naomi Kimishima's home. The only light was the warm orange glow in the fireplace in the living room, where Naomi and her daughter, Alyssa, were curled up on the couch. Their gentle breathing was barely audible over the crackling flames. They were waiting for Little Guy to return from his "Secret Agent Mission", as Alyssa called it. The storm looming above seemed to be slowing him.<p>

"N'ohmi?" Alyssa whispered, not moving from where she lay, head resting in Naomi's lap

"Mmmh?" Naomi breathed, stroking her daughter's hair.

"When's Little Guy coming back from his mission?" Naomi craned her neck to see the clock on the mantle. _11:35, what could possibly be holding him up? _

"I don't know, baby. he should have been here more than an hour ago." she replied, voice laced with concern.

"But he's going to miss Christmas!" Alyssa squeaked. "He promised!" Naomi moved her hand from Alyssa's hair, partially grown back from the bombing, and began to rub comforting circles on her back. Even with the condition of the roads, there was absolutely no reason Naomi could think of that would delay him by this much. Whatever he was doing was threatening to mar her first Christmas with her adopted daughter. Little Guy had become the de facto father figure in Alyssa's life, and she would be heartbroken he wasn't there to share in Alyssa's joy. As for Naomi, well, she had a special gift for the two of them to open together. She couldn't just wait forever.

"I guess we'll get to open some presents without him then. We don't need him." Naomi joked, reaching behind her to retrieve a wrapped rectangular object.

"Really?" Alyssa giddily replied, sitting up.

"Here, open this one first." Naomi handed the present to Alyssa, who tore off the wrapping paper like a tiger tears through it's prey.

"Wow! A new book!" Alyssa marveled, fawning over her new _Twas The Night Before Christmas_ picture book. "Thank you so much N'ohmi!" Alyssa embraced her mother. Naomi grinned and returned the embrace.

"You're very welcome, sweetie." She kissed her daughter's forehead. Oh how she loved to see her little girl so happy!

"Oh, wait! I got you something too!" Alyssa pulled a small box from behind a pillow.

"Alyssa, you shouldn't have!" Naomi chuckled as she opened the box. "Oh my god..." Naomi was holding a sterling silver bracelet, with a single engraved charm. Naomi gingerly ran her finger over the lettering. _Mommy._

"Little Guy helped me pick it special for you, because you're always so nice to me, and I'm so happy to have you for a mommy, and I love you lots and lots!" Naomi was unable to speak as she brushed away a tear. A wave of love crashed down on her, and Naomi swept her giggling daughter into her arms, smothering her in kisses.

"Thank you...Thank you so much!" She mimicked what she told Alyssa after her surgery for Twisted Rosalia. Alyssa was truly the light of Naomi's life, tethering her to earth, and protecting her from a death she would have otherwise welcomed. She felt so blessed, and the bracelet solidified their bond as mother and child. Naomi continued to hold Alyssa tight and shower her with kisses, until the little girl complained that she was being choked. The woman looked into Alyssa's eyes and said "I have something special for you." She laid out a manila envelope. "I wanted you and Little Guy to open this together, but it seems that you obviously love me more, so you get to keep it a surprise for him." Naomi teased. Alyssa removed the contents, a single black-and-white image.

"Huh? What is this? It looks kinda like a peanut!" Alyssa wondered out loud. Naomi took her daughter's hand, laid it on her own stomach, and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"It's a picture of your little sister! Oh Alyssa, darling...I'm having a baby!" Alyssa squealed in delight and grabbed on to her mother as if life depended on it. A new sister! She pressed her nose into Naomi's stomach, attempting to tell the baby about herself and how lucky it was to have such a great mother. Naomi pulled her daughter up to her, and Alyssa snuggled her head into the older woman's chest. Naomi sweetly kissed her forehead and covered them in blankets. She opened Alyssa's new book and began to read in her rich voice:

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
>not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.<br>The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
>in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.<p>

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
>while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads..."<p>

That's as far as she got before she noticed Alyssa's breathing had become slow and rhythmic. She had fallen asleep. Naomi smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, my sweet Alyssa." She whispered into her hair. "You are my whole world, and I love you so much". Naomi lay back, holding her daughter close as she began to drift into a sweet dream.

This scene greeted Little Guy as he wearily made his way in to the house. The floor around them was littered in wrapping paper, but his investigating skills picked up something else. He picked up the ultrasound that had fallen to the floor and grinned like a madman. Little Guy reached into his pocket for the object of his "Secret Agent Mission". He tiptoed to the couch where Naomi lay cuddling Alyssa, as if to protect her from nightmares, and carefully slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. Little Guy kissed their foreheads and bid goodnight to his two- no- make that three- favorite girls.


End file.
